Ray
by LaV3nus6
Summary: La verdad, solo hice este fic de como persivo a Ray. En ese momento ya estaba al día con el manga cuando el capítulo era el 118 en español. Y un día antes fue su cumpleaños.


Ray siempre se ha ocultado en la biblioteca. No por nada, algunos lo llaman el ratón de la biblioteca.

Y no es que viva ahí.

Simplemente toma un libro y lo pasea hasta terminar de leerlo. A veces está en la biblioteca, otras bajo la sombra del árbol en el medio del jardín, y otras, en su cama cuando está enfermo.

Él sabe la verdad detrás de los muros que protegen al oranato Grace Field House del exterior. ¿Pero qué peligro exterior? Porque la realidad es otra cosa, los muros están para retenerlos y cuando algunos de ellos están listos para llevar a los monstruos para ser devorado sin piedad.

Y Ray desde bebé lo sabía, gracias a esa maldita memoria suya de la infancia. Por eso a los seis años se volvió perro ovejero por miedo a ser cosechado. Ese trato le dio seis años extra para observar el ganado.

Y fue gracias a los libros.

No digo que la culpa de los libros o el conocimiento que ellos le entregarán.

Simplemente le ayudaron a salir adelante por un tiempo.

Ya que leía sobre la anatomía humana, nutrición, y qué no sobre la cocina? De acuerdo con que en ellos. Incluso se dijo que la comida era más jugosa. No, por nada se atrevía a preparar los alimentos como fuente de experimentación.

Eso hizo que su madre se recompensara con los objetos que servirían en un futuro que iba a preparar.

Nadie sospecharía que el ratón de la biblioteca se volvería a una rata que merodea.

Simplemente, se puede leer más en su lectura y observación, para ayudar en los conocimientos y llegar a estar "lo suficiente maduro" para la cena.

Claro que no quiere morir.

¿Quién lo quiere?

Nadie.

Simplemente, eso le ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Claro, aprendió de sus libros de misterios sobre asesinatos. Nunca ha pensado en hacerlo pero tan poco dudará en realizarlo sí llegará a ser necesario para acabar con la farsa de Grace Field House.

Seis años extra son los suficientes.

Nadie imaginaría que el ratón de biblioteca realmente era una rata traicionera.

Solo tenía que asegurarse que Emma y Norman descubran todo a través de su mano de titiritero.

Y paso.

Al poco tiempo descubrió que algunos libros escritos por Minerva, tenían mensajes en código morse que paso por alto para él junto a sus compañeros para escapar del lugar.

Ahora los repasaba para encontrar más claves ocultas. Claro, su memoria era buena cuando de libros se trataban pero sí un pequeño de cuatro años encontró una clave morse sin leer el libro.

¿Por qué él no encontraría más?

Realmente subestimaba a sus compañeros.

Nunca los vio como familia, no podía hacer lazos con ellos sabiendo la verdad.

Solo a Norman y a Emma, los consideraba sus amigos, pero a Norman, como un digno rival. No era secreto que Ray amaba ganar a Norman, en cualquier reto donde pueda demostrar que su intelecto era superior. Por eso gozo saber que le hizo un jaque cuando supo sobre su traición.

En cuanto a Emma, no la veía como rival. Solo una niña tonta que vive en un mundo de fantasía. Claro, ella no era nada tonta en cuanto a lo intelectual. Sin embargo, no se le daba la observación o hacer planes como a él o a Norman. Pero era su amiga de la infancia, era apreciada como Norman para él.

Por ello, decidió que era una mala idea salvar a alguien que no sea ese par.

Tras la partida de Norman y su pronta cosecha, decidió que se sacrificaría para que Emma huya junto a sus compañeros.

Pero fue su error.

Emma junto a Norman se lo demostraron.

Norma se anticipó a sus planes y Emma realizó los suyos en secreto sin dejarse descubrir por ambos. Emma junto a los niños, le mostraron que hay otra salida sin sacrificar tanto.

Y Ray abandonó el orfanato con ellos.

Dejó atrás que el fuego consumiera su antiguo "yo", aquel que tenía pensamientos negativos sobre la gente que lo rodea.

Ya que ahora estaba con su familia, una que preparó todo para salvarlo de él mismo. Una familia que le perdono su traición, una donde su hermana menor se cortó su hermoso cabello, el que cuidaba con esmero.

Sobre todo una familia que lo despertaba en su cumpleaños felicitándole, alegres que llego a la ansiosa edad de doce años, una que se preocupaba por su salud. Por él. A pesar de todo.

Tras ese evento, tras casi dos años del abandonó. Tan cerca de llegar al mundo humano con una familia más grande, al estar cumpliendo los trece sin creer que todo esto no fuera un sueño.

Se ha conectado más con sus emociones, ya que no solo lucha por los niños de su orfanato, por los de Goldy Pond, por Lucas y Yuugo que se volvieron los padres de cada grupo, por Norman y Emma. Ahora lo hace para que esa familia crezca.

Lo leyó en más de una ocasión sobre los lazos de las personas, no era una lectura interesante pero le sirvió para no ser descubierto pronto sobre su trato con mamá.

Los libros lo decían.

No importaba de que genero trataran sí son de suspenso, fantasía, biología o historia todas tenían la misma frase en diferentes palabras: "los humanos evolucionan a través de sus relaciones con otros humanos". Las sociedades se crean, los productos evolucionan para cubrir las necesidades de esas sociedades a través de su deseo, revoluciones y guerras declaradas por las mismas como la primera guerra mundial que inició con el asesinato de un ser importante para ellos.

Incluso en las novelas románticas que leyó, sobre protagonistas enfrentándose a peligros para que triunfen su amor.

Cuando piensa en ello, recuerda la sonrisa de Norman tras su frase "amo a Emma y quiero verla feliz".

Norman realmente era un protagonista del romance, y no del romance de la época, sí no de amor. Ya que todos lograron escapar por sus planos. Definitivamente, era Norman quien debería estar en su lugar con su amada Emma.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en sobrevivir para formar la familia que Norman deseaba con Emma.

Su nuevo deseo era sobrevivir con su familia.

Su meta era llegar al mundo humano para crear una nueva familia con Emma y contarle a su hijo Norman lo que es un verdadero lazo familiar.


End file.
